


Control

by BitchPizza



Category: TAZ - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Taako sucks dick, boy howdy i am bad at naming these fics, but in a romantic way, dick sucking, i think, kravitz - Freeform, taakitz, taako - Freeform, taako/kravitz - Freeform, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchPizza/pseuds/BitchPizza
Summary: Kravitz lays back, Taako takes control, it's all good my dudes.





	

The thing about Kravitz was…. The thing about Kravitz was he was always in control. On the job he was cool, calm, and collected. Every movement, every word carefully calculated and presented. Even when he showed his more lighthearted side it was still a persona he carefully presented to others, a show. 

But Taako knew the real Kravitz. When he was with Taako he dropped the act. Behind the curtain Kravitz was almost always in a constant state of disarray. He was nervous and clumsy. He was careful stepping over his words as to not hurt or cause offense. He was patient and attentive; always hanging on to every word Taako said no matter how ridiculous. He was sweet, and gentle and so damn considerate it hurt. He was also a huge dork who made Michael Winslow style sound effects with his mouth for fun. Taako loved it, Taako loved him. 

Taako especially loved Kravitz on his back, sprawled on his bed, gasping as Taako ran his tongue up the length of his cock. 

As Taako licks around the crown of his dick, Kravitz shutters out an inaudible swear. Good Taako thinks. He likes Kravitz like this: eyes screwed shut, sweat forming on a theroughed brow, concentrating on the feeling of Taakos hands on his body and mouth on his dick. Taako loves when Kravitz lets himself go. He’s so tense all the time, so focused on being in charge of the situation, Taako likes that he can get him to let go when they’re intimate.

As Kravitz begins to run a dark hand through Taako’s hair, Taako gives his length one last good lick before reaching the top than taking the entirety of his girth into his mouth. 

Kravits lets out a small yelp, and Taako cant help but chuckle, mouth full, a little at the sound of it. He begins working his tongue along the soft skin of Kravitz’s cock. Sucking up to the tip then going back down until it’s stretching his mouth wide and nearly hitting the back of his throat. The taste of salty pre-cum begins to fill his mouth as he repeats the motion, gradually picking up pace. 

Kravitz is shuttering, mumbling quite praises, hand gently running over Taako’s scalp, his dark skin seams to be covered in sweat, death hasn’t seemed to damper his body’s natural reaction to pleasure (praise the Raven Queen for that). Taako can’t take his eyes off him. Taako now at a steady pace begins to gently run his hands up Kravitz’s thighs, across his stomach, hips, anywhere he can reach. Taking in the feeling of Kravitz’s cool, soft skin. 

After a while Taako begins to tease, pulling his mouth off momentarily to lick Kravitz’s tip. Kravitz whimpers at the action.

“Taako please…”

“Relax bubeleh I’ll take care of you.” Taako breathes into Kravitz’s inner thigh.

Gods it sounds so good for Kravitz to need him. Taako nips gently at Kravitz’s thighs before taking the time to gently suck on his balls, Kravitz jerks and yelps at the sensation. Taako then works his tongue, ever so slowly up Kravitz’s shaft, before he fully engulfs him in his mouth once again.

Back to work. As Taako’s head bobs up and down and his pace begins to pick up, Kravitz becomes more and more restless. Soon his hand is on Taako’s head as he begins to buck his hips up into Taako’s mouth. Hot drool and pre-cum are dripping down Taako’s chin and now that Kravitz is fucking his face in earnest, he focuses on using his tongue to push Kravitz over the edge. “Fuck Taako”s and “You’re so good”s and “I love you”s seam to be pouring from Kravitz every second now. And between the praise, his taste and Kravitz thrusting his cock into his mouth Taako feels a familiar ach in his body. His briefs are soaking wet. 

With a yell, Kravitz spills his load into Taako’s mouth and Taako makes sure he swallows every last bit of it, feeling the thick cum slink down his throat. He give a panting Kravitz one last good lick up the cock before he sits back on his calves, making sure to stare Kravitz in his eyes as he wipes the remaining bits of cum off the corner of his lips into his mouth, swallowing. 

He crawls over on all fours to Kravitz who lays limp, panting on Taako’s bed. Kravitz raises his hand to cup Taako’s cheek, gently pulling him towards him. 

“You alright there handsome, you look like you just ran a fantasy marathon there my guy.” He teases.

“I’m more than alright, “ Kravitz manages to breath out. Pressing a light kiss to Taako’s lips. 

“So on a scale of 1 to fucking perfect how good was that? Personally I’d say it was a solid “above and beyond” if I do say so myself!”

Kravitz lets out a hearty laugh “Yes, it was more than perfect my dear.” 

Taako heart skips a beat and he can’t help but break out into a smile at the thought of having had successfully pleased his boyfriend. Damn reaper man making him all soft and shit. “Damn skippy babe, you know your cute when you let that stuffy reaper control thing you got going on go. Let someone else take the rains sometimes. The look suits ya.” 

“Well I’ll definitely try to let go of the “stuffy reaper control thing” go more often. But for now…” He says as he takes Taako in his arms and flips them over so Taako is on his back under him. 

“I think it’s my turn to "take the reins" what do you say?” 

Taako feels his face flush and ears burn hot. After a short pause he manages to stutter a flustered but enthusiastic “yes!” Giggling uncontrollably as Kravitz kisses his way down his chest and stomach to between his legs. 

In public, Kravitz puts on a show. Everything he does he does with exact control. But so does Taako. Together they can let go: there are no falsities or pretenses or airs about them in each other’s company. It’s something they bring out only in each other and Taako decides that maybe that’s why they work so well together in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think yo!


End file.
